mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/The Warm Welcome ...
Ep.1: The Warm Welcome ... Matt: Hello and welcome to the new show, Sim Showdown! This is the new show that tests the contestants mental abilities, speed, and all that. However, we are currently missing some of the most important people ... the contestants! The first of them are just arriving on our un-unique transport. Let's see who's up for the one million simoleons. *walks over to the docks, where a boat has just docked. Two teens walk out, one in a blue sushi chef's outfit, and the other in casual clothes, with a bandanna* Iggy: *yawns* Man, I hope there's some food round here. Jimmy: You just ate out the buffet on here! Matt: You must be ... *scans clipboard* Iggy and Jimmy. Jimmy: Yes we- Iggy: Yeah, yeah, finish with the hellos already, where's the food? Matt: Um ... there isn't any. Iggy: Aw, man ... Camera Man: Psst. Over there. Iggy: *looks over to diner cabin* THANKS!!! Matt: I knew that, Help yourself. *A girl walks off boat, telling a bellhop and a boy in a hoodie about snakes* You must be ... Liberty, Buddy and ... Bean? Bean: Yes mister! That's me. Matt: Okay, welcome to the island. Now can you make your way over there. Liberty: Sure, now as I was saying ... Buddy: *sighs* Matt: Poor him ... *out of the boat walks a ninja and a stargazer* You must be Billy and Star. Welcome, now can you ... Billy: The stars say you will get lost in a world of misery and despair. Star: Says the book. Billy: Shut up! I'm supposed to know this stuff of by heart. Matt: Just go over there please. *they walk away, and a girl in school uniform, and girl in casual clothes and a girl in a long black dress walk out* Hello, Violet, Amelia and Rhonda. Rhonda: HI MATT!!! I'M A FAN OF YOUR SHOWS!!! Amelia: We know, that's all she was going on about on the way here. Matt: Sure, now make your way over there. Some people here are so weird *three boys walk off* And you're Roy, Travis and Tim, right? Travis, Tim and Roy: Right! Matt: Could you go over there please. Travis: Yeah *phone rings* Matt: Turn that of pal! Travis: Wha? Matt: *takes away phone* Now move along. Now for our final contestants. *out walks a knight and a boy with an Afro* You're Stephen and Spencer. Spencer: Sir Spencer Matt: Yeah, whatever. Now move along. So now we've met the contestants, now for the teams, there's the Powerful Punchers, Awesome Attackers and Krazy Kickers. Bean: That doesn't work! Matt: SH! Anyway, the Powerful Punchers are ... Jimmy, Bean, Billy, Travis and Roy. The Awesome Attackers are: Iggy, Buddy, Violet, Rhonda and Spencer. Spencer: SIR Spencer. Matt: Whatever, and the Krazy Kickers are: Liberty, Star, Amelia, Tim and Stephen. So go get settled in, cause the challenges start tomorrow. What will happen? Find out next time on Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters